The present invention refers to arm support equipment easily adaptable to any dentist chair and/or operating table.
In certain situations, such as for example in microsurgery and dental treatments, some medical and/or dental professionals are bound to work for many hours at a time with their arms suspended, practically stationary. This practice, when repetitive, may lead to muscle or tendon fatigue, and might constitute a cause of acute or chronic lesions in the muscle groupings and other soft structures that comprise the joints of the upper limbs of the pectoral girdle.
There is thus a need to provide a special support for the arms allowing easy horizontal and vertical displacement about the work area, in order to reduce static muscle contraction, whereby the arm support equipment reduces muscle fatigue and/or the occurrence of lesions in the structures that integrate the joints of the upper limbs of the pectoral girdle, avoiding a prolonged static suspension posture devoid of support to the muscles involved in the professional activity.
Therefore, in order to achieve the above objects, there has been provided the arm support equipment easily adaptable to any dentist chair and/or operating table according to the present invention, that is characterized by comprising: a base, removably attached to the dentist chair and/or operating table, comprised by at least one linking element in the shape of an xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d; at least one latching device having at least one cavity with a fastening device; and at least one support device comprising a support surface and a fitting stem, provided perpendicularly to the support surface, wherein: one of the ends of the linking element in the shape of an xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d is hingedly fitted in the housing provided with a fastening device of the base; the other end of the linking element in the shape of an xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d is hingedly fitted in a cavity of the latching device; and the fitting stem of the support device is also hingedly fitted in a cavity of the latching device.
In a preferred embodiment, the arm support equipment according to the present invention further includes a linking element in the shape of a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d, linking a latching device to an additional latching device, to which a support device is hingedly attached by its fitting stem. Preferentially, the above mentioned linking elements are tubular elements.
In another preferred embodiment of the arm support equipment according to the present invention, the base is comprised of a bar-shaped element having at each end thereof a housing provided with a fastening device.
In another preferred embodiment of the arm support equipment according to the present invention, the latching device includes two cavities provided with fastening devices.
Preferentially, the cavities and housings are through holes wherein are fitted the ends of the S-shaped or U-shaped linking elements or the fitting stem of the support device, such elements being attached or secured in the holes by the fastening devices.